Legalmente Ruiva
by Fulaninha
Summary: Ginny Weasley tinha problemas e sabia disso. Comprar sem parar, odiar sua colega de trabalho, ser perseguida pelo banco, não ter ideias brilhantes, brigas familiares constantes, estar completamente apaixonada pelo seu chefe e ter uma conta milionária para pagar são apenas alguns deles. Afinal, todo mundo sabe que Ginny Weasley é um pouco perturbada.
1. Prólogo

Ginny Weasley não sabia fazer contas. Isso era um fato.

Mas isso não explicava a enorme pilha de dívidas em cima da sua mesa de jantar. Nem a garrafa de vinho que ela tomava, para tentar esquecê-las.

Definitivamente, Ginny Weasley tinha muitos problemas. As contas eram apenas o primeiro deles.

A bota de couro na Barneys. O café no Starbucks. A lingerie da Victoria Secrets. Isso sem falar daquele Kit de Maquiagens Profissional, que ela nunca tinha usado. Setecentos e cinquenta e sete dólares. Dinheiro que ela não tinha.

-Eu estou começando a pensar seriamente em virar mendiga – comentou Ginny, meio bêbada – Mendigos não tem problemas.

-Mendigos não tem casa – disse Hermione, sua melhor amiga, enquanto examinava a tela que tinha pintado – Isso está horrível.

-Por isso não tem que se preocupar com o aluguel – revidou Ginny, se jogando deprimida no sofá, com a garrafa de vinho balançando precariamente em sua mão – Nem com o imposto de renda.

-Fica queita, foguinho – reclamou Hermione, revirando os olhos – Tenho que me concentrar na minha obra de arte... Ou qualquer coisa que isso seja.

Ginny dividia um apartamento com Hermione haviam três anos. Ela não pagava sua parte no aluguel há dois. "_Amanhã eu vou procurar um emprego, e vou conseguir pagar isso. Vou sair dessa_", repetia, toda noite, ao se olhar no espelho, vestindo sua nova roupa ou sapato. No outro dia, ela dormia até as três da tarde.

Desde que saíra de casa, alguns anos atrás, Ginevra Weasley não manteve contato nenhum com os pais. Vinda de uma cidade pobre do interior da Inglaterra, ela usara todas as economias da família para viajar para Manhattan, onde pretendia arranjar um emprego e ajudar a família. Isso não aconteceu.

-Você devia ligar para eles – dizia Rony, o único com quem ainda falava. Ele se mudara para New York um ano antes dela – Vão ficar felizes.

-Vão ficar até eu dizer que sou uma fracassada cheia de dívidas – respondia Ginny, já irritada com o irmão – Francamente, nem sei como consigo me aguentar.

Ginny Weasley era uma viciada em compras e sabia disso. O prazer que sentia ao passar o cartão de crédito, e em um segundo todas aquelas coisas serem suas... Era incrível. Comprava o que não precisava, e ficava o mês seguinte comendo apenas miojo e ovo cozido para tentar economizar. Era assim por dois dias, depois ela declarava desistência e ia para o restaurante italiano mais próximo.

Ginny comprava sem parar.

Ginny não conseguia pagar.

Ginny não tinha emprego.

Ginny ficava deprimida.

Ginny comprava mais um pouco para se alegrar.

Na verdade, todo mundo sabia que Ginny Weasley era um pouco perturbada.


	2. I

Acho que sou a única pessoa do mundo que consegue ser seduzida por uma bota.

Meu nome é Ginevra Molly Weasley, talvez porque meus pais perderam uma aposta, ou simplesmente porque me odeiam. Então me chame de Ginny. E essa é minha história.

Eu tinha um problema. Um problema milionário.

Eu amo moda. Amo ter tudo que está na moda. Amo estar sempre carregada de sacolas e vestir roupas novas. _Isso_ é o problema.

Quando recebi aquele aviso, não sabia que meu vício tinha tomado proporções tão gigantescas. E o meu banco não gostava nada disso, muito menos _Draco Malfoy._

Você já foi perseguida por um loiro muito lindo, com um emprego bom, e, bem, _lindo pra caramba_? Não? Sorte a sua. Ou ele está de olho na sua bunda ou quer tirar algo de você. E eu tive a infelicidade de ser a segunda opção.

Uma conta de 19 mil dólares.

Por causa dessa mísera dívida, minha vida ficou de cabeça para baixo.

Dei uma espiada na fila na minha frente e quase desisti. Sabia que Hermione e Rony me matariam, e que eu não tinha escolha. _Ter_, tinha, mas não queria ficar vendendo pamonha pelo resto da vida.

Me surpreendo como a maioria das pessoas desse planeta não sabe absolutamente _nada _sobre moda. Isso é um absurdo. Quem em sã consciência misturaria um cardigan azul marinho com um salto Di Marni preto? _Heloo_! Está acontecendo um insulto á humanidade aqui!

-Ginevra Weasley? - perguntou a mulher magérrima, sentada atrás de uma grande mesa de mogno, olhando fixamente para o computador – Sou Marla Mahogany. Sente-se, por favor.

Finalmente, alguma gentileza! Tive que ficar duas horas em uma fila, e meus saltos estavam me matando. Eu realmente deveria ter comprado o com meia-pata... Eu vejo isso depois.

-Então, há quanto tempo está no ramo financeiro? - perguntou ela, me encarando intimidadoramente.

-Bem... Desde que eu entrei nessa sala! - exclamei, rindo, mas percebi que não teve graça e parei – Quero dizer, dessa compania. Estou no ramo há muito tempo.

-Já trabalhou onde? - perguntou Srta. Mahogany.

-Em uma loja de roupas, em uma lanchonete, locadora de vídeos... - falei, contando nos dedos – Ah, e também na Wilf Projects.

Ela pareceu impressionada. Ah, fala sério, ela só ficou assim porque era mentira! Caramba, eu trabalhei no Bob's! Porquê ninguém leva o Bob's em consideração? Poxa...

-Você acha que tem perfil para trabalhar na Queen's Finances? - perguntou Srta. Mahogany.

-Ah, claro – respondi, animada com a pergunta – Eu comprei esse jeans anteontem, só para essa entrevista. Acredito que a aparência signifique tudo na hora de arranjar clientes. Eu podia fazer uma grande diferença nessa empresa. Ah, e eu tenho uma echarpe que combinaria perfeitamente com seus olhos.

Marla piscou, confusa.

-No seu currículo – coomeçou ela, cautelosa – Você diz que fala francês.

-Ahn, _ouí_! - falei, sorrindo e tentando parecer confiante.

_-Pourquoi pensez-vous que mérite ce travail?*_

_-_Hum..._ Ouí! _

Marla Mahogany nada disse.

-Eu sou um fracasso – resmungava, com a boca cheia de sorvete e os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Eu não mereço nem as meias que uso!

-Não diz isso! - falou Mione, com uma expressão solidária, sentada ao meu lado no tapete.

Ao sair da Queen's Finances, quase não segurei as lágrimas até chegar em casa. Tinha estragado a última chance que eu tinha de ter uma vida boa. Já procurara emprego por toda Manhattan, e conseguira estragar todas as York toda já conhecia a estúpida Ginny Weasley.

Lá estava eu, sentada naquele tapete felpudo e cor-de-rosa de mil e duzentos dólares, de pijamas e meias, enrolada em um cobertor felpudo e com um cabelo digno de Michael Jackson.

-Mione – chamei, engolindo o sorvete rapidamente – AH! AH! CONGELAMENTO DE CÉREBRO! Ah, passou. Mione, o que é que eu vou fazer agora?

Ela me olhou tristemente, e eu soube que ela não sabia. E quando Hermione Granger não sabe alguma coisa, é sinal que... Que... Eu sei lá, isso nunca aconteceu antes.

-Eu posso falar com Rony – disse ela, desanimada – Ele têm muitos amigos, pode te arranjar uma entrevista...

-NÃO! - gritei – Não quero nada que venha daquele ruivo... Ruivo... Qual expressão que usamos quando queremos ofender um ruivo?

-De farmácia? - sugeriu ela, franzindo o cenho.

-Daquele ruivo de farmácia! - falei – Ih, pegou bem!

-Ginny, vocês são irmãos – disse Mione, em um tom parecido com o que se ensina crianças estúpidas que o B vem depois do A.

-Meu Deus – murmurei, pasma – Isso quer dizer... Que eu sou ruiva de farmácia também!

Comecei a chorar novamente, e me joguei para o lado, encolhendo-me no chão.

-Ah, por Deus! - reclamou Hermione.

-O que tá pegando aqui? - veio uma voz conhecida da porta de entrada.

-RONY! - exclamou Hermione, se levantando e limpando os resquícios de chocolate da parte de trás da calça – Me ajuda, sua irmã pirou na batatinha!

-O que aconteceu, Ginny? - perguntou Rony, se aproximando.

-Minha vida é uma mentira! - gritei, e ele pareceu assustado.

-O quê? Por quê?

-Não somos ruivos de verdade! - respondi, ainda chorando – Você sabia disso?

Rony Weasley piscou confuso, e depois olhou para Hermione, que deu de ombros.

-Não me pergunte, também não sei.

-Olha, Ginny, só porque uma coisa não deu certo em sua vida, não quer dizer que ela está acabada – começou ele, se ajoelhando na minha frente – Você só tem que seguir em frente, que uma hora esse esforço todo vai valer a pena.

-Você andou lendo livros de auto-ajuda? - perguntei.

-Talvez. Mas a questão não é essa. Você tem que se arrumar, colocar um salto e ir procurar emprego. Essa é a primeira coisa que deve fazer.

-Vocês andaram lendo o mesmo livro de auto-ajuda? - perguntei – Porquê Hermione me disse exatamente a mesma coisa hoje de manhã, e olha onde eu fui parar.

Hermione revirou os olhos e foi para a cozinha, enquanto Rony suspirava.

-Não pode deixar uma simples entrevista de emprego fracassada definir o seu futuro – disse ele.

-Eu... Espera aí. Como você sabe que eu tive uma entrevista de emprego que foi por água abaixo?

-Eu... - começou ele, cauteloso – Digamos que a notícia meio que se espalhou.

Voltei a chorar.

-Ah, fala sério! - reclamou ele, sentando ao meu lado, com as costas no sofá – Pára de chorar! Isso não vai resolver nada.

-Hum... Rony? - chamei, depois de alguns segundos – Você por acaso tem dezenove mil pra me emprestar?

Ele riu por uns segundos, mas percebeu que eu estava séria.

-Eu... - Rony olhou para Hermione, que estava escostada no batente da porta. Ela confirmou com a cabeça – Ginny, porquê você precisa de dezenove mil?

-Eu meio que... - comecei – Comprei algumas coisinhas...

-Você gastou 19 mil dólares em "coisinhas"? - perguntou ele, pálido. Eu não respondi – Ok. Vou fazer uma ligação.

Ele foi até a escada de incêndio, e eu e Hermione o observamos enquanto ele falava no celular.

-O que diabos ele está fazendo? - perguntei. Hermione suspirou.

-Salvando a sua vida.

Naquele momento eu não fazia ideia de que meu irmão estava ligando para o cara mais fantástico que eu já conhecera em toda minha vida. O cara por quem eu consegui me apaixonar, e depois estragar tudo.

Um monte de vezes, na verdade.

Senhoras e senhores, _Harry Potter._

*Porquê você acha que merece esse trabalho?


	3. II

Harry Potter tinha um cabelo incrível. Ele era legal em muitas coisas... Mas o cabelo era o melhor.

Lá estava eu, lendo a Marie Clarie de dois meses atrás, na fila do Starbucks esperando meu café, quando as coisas começaram a desandar.

Primeiro, eu tinha esquecido a carteira em casa.

Segundo, isso não fazia diferença porque não tinha nada nela mesmo.

-Ah, sabe de uma coisa? - falei para o atendente mal-humorado, que estendia o café para mim. Não sei se ele estava de mal com a vida por ter um emprego horrível ou por ser obrigado a usar um avental. Talvez os dois – Eu pensei bem, e...

-Garota, não tem desistência – respondeu ele de imediato – Você vai ter que levar.

-Mas eu esqueci a carteira em casa!

-Ah, que pena! - exclamou ele, fingindo pena – Então você vai ter que ligar para alguém trazer ela para você.

-Meu celular meio que... Foi bloqueado.

-Com licença? Vai demorar? - perguntou uma mulher irritadiça, mexendo em seu iPad. Ei, porquê eu não tenho um desses?

-São seis pratas – insistiu o atendente.

-Seis pratas por um cappuccino? - resmunguei – E depois se perguntam porque não pode desistir...

Estava pensando seriamente na possibilidade de sair correndo quando uma nota de vinte dólares passou por meu ombro.

-Isso paga o meu e o da moça – disse Harry Potter, em sua incrível maravilhosidade – Obrigado.

Ele pegou seu café e sair apressado do Starbucks. O segui.

-Ei! Espera! - ele se virou, e eu congelei. Deveria ser proibido ter olhos magnificamente verdes. Poderiam causar acidentes de trânsito. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas – Você vai pagar vinte pratas por dois cafés?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Situações desesperadas exigem medidas desesperadas.

Ei, essa frase é minha.

Ele se virou e voltou a andar.

-Obrigada! - gritei, e ele apenas acenou com a mão. Murmurei: – Você é uma gracinha.

-Posso te dar uma dica, moça? - Me assustei ao ver um mendigo desdentado parado ao meu lado, olhando para o cara que se afastava – Fale mais alto. Assim ele nunca vai saber.

-Ahn, tá – respondi, franzindo o cenho – Quem é você?

-Eu sou O Criador – ele respondeu, abrindo os braços, liberando o fedor de vários anos acumulado do seu sovaco – Sou o espírito. Sou a luz da geladeira. Sou Deus.

-Tá bom então – falei, e calmamente bebericando meu café, voltei para casa.

-Ok, conta de novo – ela pediu, e eu revirei os olhos.

-Mione, eu já te contei umas três vezes – respondi, e depois ri – Eu acho que você está interessada nesse mendigo. Eu posso te arranjar o endereço dele. Se é que ele tem um...

Hermione me olhou como se eu fosse doida e sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá.

-Ah, é que, sei lá... - falou – Esse cara parece meio estranho...

-Estranho? Ele é lindo, desconhecido e ainda me pagou um café. Eu vou é casar com ele.

-Ele pode ser gay – disse ela, se arriando da minha cara.

-Tipo o McLaggen? - revidei, e imediatamente percebi que tinha feito a coisa errada – Ah, qual é!

Hermione chorava.

-Esse cara te deixou há uma ano – continuei – Ele é um... Estrupício. Um mongoloide sem coração – ela deu uma risadinha – Fala sério, você é gata demais para ficar sozinha. Eu podia te arranjar um namorado!

-Ah, é. Que nem o Bob Bobo? - disse ela, lembrando de um ex-chefe meu. "Bobo" era o apelido que demos a ele, quando o mesmo vomitou na sopa de Hermione em uma festa da empresa.

-Ah... - pensei um pouco – Ah! Você pode se casar com o Ronald...

-O QUÊ? - berrou ela, me assustando. Ela se levantou de um salto – Isso é completamente insano! Ele é legal, mas eu nunca pensaria nele desse jeito... E ele é seu irmão! Como você pode falar isso?

Eu ri.

-Ele está atrás de mim, não está? - perguntou ela, e eu ri mais ainda. Mione se virou para conferir, mas não havia mais nenhum ruivo naquele apartamento – O que foi?

-Eu estava falando... - falei, por entre as risadas – Do Ronald... McDonald...

Eu nunca vi uma pessoa tão vermelha.

-Bem, eu pensei que... - gaguejou ela – Já que ele... Ah, vai te catar!

Ela jogou uma almofada em mim, e eu parei de rir.

-Você anda pensando muito no Rony – brinquei, e ela me olhou com seu olhar número 22: "Se prepare, vou te matar". - Tô brincando. Então, o que temos para hoje?

-_Eu_ vou almoçar com Lilá – respondeu ela – E você vai para aquela entrevista de emprego.

Caí pra trás no sofá, me fingindo de morta.

-Você _vai_ nessa entrevista – sentenciou ela – Lembre-se da sua conta.

Dobrei meu esforço em parecer morta, até caindo do sofá. Antes que você pergunte, _sim_, aquilo doeu. Mas eu sou uma ótima atriz.

-Como eu aguento ela? - se perguntou Hermione, saindo da sala.

Acho que fiquei no chão por um bom tempo.

-Virgínia Weasley – chamou a secretária.

Era um lugar charmoso, a Successful Savings. Eu, como jornalista, adoraria trabalhar aqui. Eu, como especialista em moda... Irk.

-É Ginevra – corrigi, ao passar pela secretária. Ela me encarou estranhamente.

-Pois não devia.

Respirei fundo e a acompanhei até a sala do editor.

-Ele chega em um momento – disse, ao sair, fechando a porta. Me sentei na dura cadeira na frente da mesa. O que era um alívio, pois meus pés estavam me matando. Olhei pela porta de vidro, mas não vi ninguém por perto. Comecei a remexer meu pé dentro do salto (tive usar um antigo, por causa de... Bem, você sabe), mas não adiantava em nada. Continuava apertado.

Definitivamente, aquele não era meu dia. Quase não consegui táxi, e ainda escolhera as piores roupas. Queria parecer séria, só que meu vestido "Parecer Séria Número 3" não servia muito bem. Lembro que o comprara sem experimentar, pois era o último daquela loja.

Estiquei o braço até o salto, a fim de ajeitá-lo, e foi com um desespero que eu ouvi um som que todas as mulheres temem ouvir: de rasgo. Fiquei ereta rapidamente, ouvindo outro som de rasgo. Olhei para meu vestido, e quase morri do coração.

Eu nunca tinha passado por isso. Era uma coisa meio impossível de acontecer, já que eu sempre comprava roupas novas, mas tinha alguém lá no alto que não ia com a minha cara.

As costas do meu vestido preto social rasgaram, fazendo um buraco do tamanho das minhas costas. Meu sutiã velho de oncinha aparecia. Meu vestido terminava um pouco acima dos joelhos, e costura ao lado tinha aberto, quase chegando ao meu quadril.

-Porcaria! - exclamei baixinho, me levantando e indo para um canto da sala, longe da porta de vidro e da secretária idiota – Só me faltava essa...

Eu estava completamente ferrada. Meu lindo vestido Chanel tinha se transformado em de prostituta, e meus pés começavam a inchar, por causa do meu scarpin. Fiquei de um pé só e arranquei um deles com uma força desnecessária. O sapato voou de minha mão, no exato momento em que a porta abriu.


	4. III

O sapato prendeu na parede. E ficou lá, balançando ameaçadoramente, com o salto fincado no cimento. O cara de olhos verdes me olhou confuso.

-Isso poderia ser considerado como tentativa de assassinato – disse ele, e me olhou de cima à baixo – Mas eu sei que você está tendo um péssimo dia.

-Uh – murmurei, sem saber o que dizer – Eu acho que vou pra casa.

Fui cambaleando até a parede e dei um puxão forte no meu sapato. Não saiu. Puxei de novo. Não saiu.

-Eu ia dizer que você tem uma força extrema para conseguir colocar ele aí, mas acho que me enganei – ele deu uma risadinha, e com um puxão, tirou meu sapato da parede – Nossa, formou uma cratera...

-Foi acidente, ok? - reclamei, colocando o sapato – Não ria de mim.

-Eu não tô rindo – disse ele, em uma tentativa fracassada de se manter sério – A propósito, sou Harry. Harry Potter.

-Ginny Weasley – falei – E essa é minha deixa para ir embora. Espero nunca mais te ver, tchau!

-Você não veio aqui para uma entrevista de emprego? - perguntou ele, quando eu alcancei a maçaneta. Me virei.

-Você aceita idiotas na sua empresa? - perguntei. Harry deu de ombros.

-Depende.

E sorriu.

Hoje mais cedo eu disse que casaria com ele. Esse pensamento me fez corar. Tá, ok. O cara era muito lindo, me pagara um café, tinha possibilidade de ser meu futuro chefe e eu estava praticamente pelada em sua frente. Sem falar no descalça.

-Sente-se – disse Harry Potter, apontando para a cadeira em frente à sua mesa. Tomando todo cuidado do mundo para não causar maiores estragos, sentei – Então, Ginevra Weasley? - perguntou ele, olhando para meu currículo. Não ria do meu nome, por favor, não ria do meu nome – Formada em jornalismo, trabalhou em uma revista de jardinagem – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas – Em uma locadora de vídeo. No... Bob's? Participou de um clipe do Ricky Martin - ele coçou a cabeça, mas seus olhos em seguida se arregalaram – E na Wilf Projects.

Oh, _mierda._

-É um currículo bem diferente – disse ele, colocando o papel na mesa. Dei um sorriso sem graça.

-Eu sou multi-funcional.

É_. _Agora Ginny Weasley é uma impressora HP LaserJet.

-O que te fez deixar uma das maiores empresas dos Estados Unidos para vir trabalhar em uma revista de finanças? - perguntou ele.

Sério, eu tinha esperanças que ele não fizesse pergunta nenhuma.

-Eu estou procurando por um ambiente mais calmo – inventei, tentando parecer relaxada. Na verdade, eu estou procurando qualquer coisa que dê dinheiro – E que tenha relação à minha carreira como jornalista, já que eu amo escrever.

-E porquê a Successful Savings? - perguntou ele, parecendo interessado.

-A o quê? - franzi o cenho.

-Successful Savings – repetiu ele – A nossa revista.

-Ah, claro – pisquei. _Ai, caramba_ – Eu estava vendo as possibilidades e pensei: Porque não? - e dei uma risadinha, indicando minhas roupas com a cabeça – Pior que isso não pode ficar.

Bem nessa hora, ouvimos um trovão e começou uma chuva torrencial.

-Sério, eu sou amaldiçoada – resmunguei. Ele sorriu.

-Pelo o menos você pode sair daqui com um emprego – disse.

-Por favor – falei, e nós dois rimos. Esse cara é demais.

-Para todos que vieram aqui antes de você, eu pedi a mesma coisa – disse – Um artigo. Quinhentas palavras, com um jeito diferente de falar sobre finanças pessoais. Acha que pode fazer isso?

Engoli em seco.

Não. _Eu não conseguia fazer isso._

E mesmo abrigada embaixo de um toldo de uma lanchonete, enrolada em um sobretudo amarelo que eu acabara de comprar (foi absolutamente necessário) e observando o cardápio fingindo que eu iria pedir alguma coisa, isso parecia uma missão impossível. Finanças pessoais. Ele foi pedir isso para a pessoa que menos sabe controlar seu dinheiro de toda Manhattan.

Moda. Essa é minha área. E agora me meti em uma revista de finanças, prometendo que entregaria o artigo até a manhã. Um artigo que eu não sabia como fazer.

Pedi uma folha de papel e uma caneta à garçonete, que me olhou de cara feia. Tive que pedir um sanduíche de bacon e um suco de laranja, os quais eu pagaria com um cheque de dezesseis dólares.

Como começar um artigo de finanças? Primeiro, _como diabos se fala sobre finanças?_

Eu não sei nada sobre o assunto, e duvido que muita gente também saiba sobre isso. É uma coisa meio... Inalcançável. Toda vez que eu leio algo sobre a bolsa de valores, fico meio _"Tá, e aí? O que isso vai afetar em minha vida? Por acaso as botas de couro vão ficar mais caras!?"_. Se bem que se fosse um artigo sobre as botas de couro, minha vida estaria dez mil vezes mais fácil.

Se finanças fosse resumida em comprar, eu estaria feita. Mas... Não é isso?

Joguei o cabelo para trás e me concentrei na folha.

"_Você compra uma ankle boot de quase trezentos dólares e descobre que sua melhor amiga derramou vinho tinto nela. O que vem a seguir pode ser um mundo de possibilidades. Se você se irritar, vai acabar brigando com sua amiga, e perdendo a bota para a maldita mancha roxa. Se você manter toda calma do mundo e aceitar que ela não fez por mal, é mais fácil atirar a bota pela janela, porque, sinto muito, aquela mancha não vai sair. A única saída que você tem é se perguntar o que ela fazia tomando vinho com sua ankle boot, ou porque ela está com um misterioso namorado novo._

_A mesma coisa vale para sua conta de cartão de crédito. Você não pode se perguntar porque a conta está com namorado novo, e muito menos pode derramar vinho dela e atirá-la pela janela, já passou, fim de papo. Uma hora o cobrador vai aparecer na sua porta. Você vai ter que pagar. Mas ao invés de ficar se remoendo pela bota perdida e pela conta que você não pode pagar, você poderia não ter comprado o sapato (que, mais precisamente, você não precisava). Ou não tendo ido tanto ao cinema, sendo que há uma locadora de filmes a duas quadras de sua casa. Ou não ter gasto dez dólares chamando um táxi para ir à tal locadora quando você poderia ter gasto cinco minutos das calorias daquele bolo do dia anterior, que você também não precisava. Nem pense em comprar um tênis novo apenas para ir alugar alguns filmes. Você não precisa disso. Você nem precisava ter se preocupado tanto com essa conta. Quantas preocupações você teria evitado se não tivesse passado naquela loja no horário do almoço. Se a vitrine não tivesse te seduzido você provavelmente não estaria contando as moedinhas para pagar os inúmeros cartões de créditos, sobre coisas que você nem ao menos se lembra de ter comprado. Mas você sabe que seu cartão não foi roubado, porque ladrão nenhum gastaria cento e cinquenta dólares em lingerie, ou oitenta e três em sais de banho, que você apenas comprou porque a vendedora tinha um cabelo legal. Foi você quem gastou aquele dinheiro, e apenas você tem que assumir a responsabilidade depois._

_Você não sabe como gastou, e também não sabe como pagar. Um irônico vai-e-vem que afeta todo mundo. Se você tem uma banheira, os sais de banho terão valido a pena. Se você têm um namorado, a lingerie terá valido a pena. Mas se você não tem nem banheira, e nem namorado, sinto muito. A culpa é toda sua._

_Depois de pagar a tal conta, você pode estar vivendo debaixo da ponte. Mas se você tiver uma caneta esferográfica com algum resquício de tinta e alguns guardanapos velhos, sinta-se como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. Escreva sua vida com ironia e finja que não aconteceu com você. Depois mande para uma editora, e fim de papo. Acabou-se. Ninguém fala mais nisso._

_Pelo o menos você ganha alguns trocados com os direitos autorais."_

Reli tudo umas quatro vezes e sorri.

-Está muito bom – disse Harry Potter, girando em sua cadeira. Eu estava de pé, na frente de sua mesa, o observando ler meu artigo e torcendo as mãos apreensiva. Pela janela eu via a escuridão do céu e a claridade ofuscante das luzes nos outros prédios. Minha capa amarela pingava em seu tapete.

-Você achou? - suspirei, aliviada.

-Adorei o modo que você comparou contas de cartão de crédito com a bota que você não precisava – disse ele, colocando a folha na mesa e erguendo os olhos para mim – É definitivamente um modo diferente de encarar as próprias finanças.

-Queria escrever algo que as pessoas ignorantes sobre o assunto pudessem entender alguma coisa – falei. _Pessoas ignorantes tipo eu._

-E conseguiu. Era exatamente disso que a Successful Savings precisava – ele deu um meio sorriso – Você está dentro.

Meu queixo caiu.

-Quê? - murmurei – Sério? Sério mesmo?

-Absolutamente – ele pareceu rir da minha perplexidade – Como você gostaria que esse texto fosse assinado? Por Ginevra Weasley?

-Ah, não – falei, balançando a cabeça – Eu não quero ser muito relacionada a essa revista.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Porque, quero dizer... - continuei, meu sangue gelando de pavor – Eu pensei em algo mais, sei lá... Misterioso. Que tal só Ginny?

-É uma boa ideia – disse Harry – Além de entender o artigo as pessoas gastarão tempo ponderando sobre quem seria a escritora misteriosa. Uma boa jogada. - ele olhou no relógio, e foi se levantando – Tenho que ir. Eu te ofereceria uma carona, mas tenho que encontrar uns amigos, então...

-Ah, não, não se preocupe – falei rapidamente, arrumando minha capa no pescoço – Eu vou a pé, moro à algumas quadras daqui. - ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos constrangedores – Bem, eu vou indo.

-É, acho melhor – disse ele – Até amanhã.

-Tenha uma boa noite, _chefe – _respondi, sorrindo. Mas não pude ver sua reação, porque já estava bem longe dali.

Conseguira um emprego com o cara gato que me pagara um café e vira meu sutiã de oncinha. E ele gostou do meu artigo escrito com uma caneta engordurada e com folha barata. De repente o sanduíche de bacon parece ter valido a pena.

-Mione, você não vai acreditar – falei, entrando no apartamento e fechando a porta atrás de mim – Acho que encontrei o amor da minha vida. Ele...

Cheguei na sala, e logo percebi que Hermione não estava sozinha. Se ela estivesse se agarrando com Rony no meio do sofá seria menos estranho. Mas Rony estava servindo o convidado de refrigerante.

Vou voltar a pensar que hoje não é meu dia.

Senhoras e senhores, Harry Potter está comendo pizza na minha sala.


	5. IV

-Vem cá, você tá me seguindo?

Harry Potter sorriu daquele jeito de novo. Daquele jeito que você não sabe se ele está se lembrando de uma piada que contaram para ele pela manhã ou se apenas está zoando com sua cara. Decisão difícil. As duas possibilidades são muito atraentes.

-Acredito que não – respondeu ele – Eu não fazia ideia de que você morava aqui até ver sua gloriosa capa na porta da frente.

Ele estava sendo irônico, e apenas eu consegui perceber isso. Ele já sabia que eu morava aqui. Sabia disso porque tinha uma foto minha em um porta-retratos na mesinha bem ao seu lado. A foto em que eu estava completamente bêbada na festa de aniversário de Parvati Patil. Toda escabelada e sorrindo que nem retardada do tipo eu-quero-um-penguim-porque-acho-que-meu-panda-me-o deia. Eu tenho o vídeo até hoje.

-Então porque você... - comecei, mas a ficha caiu. Junto com meu queixo – Rony e Hermione são os amigos que você tinha que encontrar?

-É – respondeu ele, como se não fosse nada de mais – Estudamos juntos.

Oh. Claro. Tinha que ser.

Esqueci que Rony tinha vindo para New York para fazer um curso, e acabou ficando. Eles devem ter se conhecido por lá. Mas não faço ideia do que Hermione Granger fazia em um curso de administração de empresas.

-Oh – soltei, levemente confusa. Fiquei encarando os três por alguns segundos – Acho que vou pro meu quarto.

Não perguntei porque Harry Potter não sabia que eu sou irmã do seu amigo. Eu pareceria desesperada. Talvez meu irmão simplesmente não quisesse que seu amigo soubesse que ele tem uma irmã problemática.

-Hey, Ginny – chamou Hermione, quando eu entrava no corredor para os quartos – Nos fale mais sobre o amor da sua vida.

Achei que ela estivesse brincando, mas todo mundo ficou me olhando, esperando uma resposta. E Hermione sorria malevolamente. A desgraçada sabia.

_A desgraçada sabia._

-O motoqueiro do prédio ao lado – falei rapidamente, apertando os olhos – O que tem uma Harley 73. Botas de couro. Bigodudo.

-O Jeremy? - perguntou Rony, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Ele mesmo – continuei, feliz por esse tal motoqueiro do prédio ao lado realmente existir – Vamos casar e ter vários filhos russos.

-Mas ele é coreano...

-DETALHES, MANINHO! DETALHES!

Fazendo um gesto largo como se eu fosse uma bailarina, entrei no corredor fazendo piruetas e me tranquei em meu quarto. Me encostei na porta e escorreguei para o chão. Suspirei. Me livrei de uma afirmação embaraçosa. Mas em compensação estava prometida ao vizinho motoqueiro bigodudo coreano.

Consegui ouvir eles rindo na sala de estar, e torci mentalmente para que não seja de mim.

Deve ter sido por isso que Hermione estranhou quando eu falei do moreno de olhos verdes que me pagou um café e fugiu. Na hora eu achei que ela estivesse achando essa história muito parecida com Cinderela. Mas Hermione já conhecia Harry, e Rony também.

Parece conspiração.

Suspirando, observei meu quarto bagunçado. Fiquei um século tentando me decidir que roupa eu colocaria para ir à aquela entrevista, e ainda escolhi a pior roupa possível. Joguei os sapatos para o lado e fui engatinhando até o centro do quarto, quase exausta demais até para respirar. Me deitei no tapete e fechei os olhos.

Estar na moda cansa.

Ouvi passos no corredor, algumas risadas e percebi que Harry Potter se dirigia ao banheiro. Rezei para não ter deixado minhas calcinhas penduradas no box.

-Ginny. Ginny!

-Hermione, vai se catar – resmunguei, escondendo o rosto. Ela voltou a me sacudir.

-São uma e meia da manhã e você está dormindo no tapete!

-Ei! Eu não estou dormindo no tape... - olhei ao redor – Ah. Deixa pra lá.

-Você tem que trabalhar amanhã – continuou ela.

-Não tenho não.

-Tem sim.

-Pára.

-Ginny, pelo o menos vai dormir na cama – disse ela, com a voz cansada, e eu apenas resmunguei – Não quer jantar? Tem pizza.

Me sentei em um pulo.

-Pizza – sussurrei, com o olhar desfocado. Pisquei algumas vezes e olhei ao redor. Definitivamente eu estava deitada em cima do meu tapete felpudo cor-de-rosa, usando minha capa amarela úmida como cobertor. Lembrei do que tinha acontecido antes de eu cair no sono – Uh. Eu tô com fome – pensei por alguns segundos – E tô fedendo. Vou tomar banho.

Levantei, e quando alcancei a porta, estaquei.

-Potter ainda está aqui? - perguntei, receosa.

-Ah, claro – respondeu Hermione – Ele está pelado na minha cama.

Ergui as sobrancelhas para ela, que revirou os olhos.

-Porque ninguém consegue detectar minha ironia? Eu treinei tanto! Ele já foi há um tempão, e Rony também.

-E o que diabos você está fazendo acordada a essa hora? - perguntei, apertando os olhos.

-O último episódio do American Idol foi realmente _muito_ comprido – respondeu ela, de cabeça baixa. Ainda rindo da cara de Mione, fui tomar banho.

-GINNY!

Sério, eu ainda atiro Hermione pela janela.

-Você sente prazer em acordar os outros de maneira violenta? - perguntei, já irritada. Olhei para o relógio. Oito da manhã. – E eu só tenho que sair daqui a duas horas. Boa noite.

Dessa vez, Hermione jogou minhas cobertas para o outro lado do quarto e me puxou pelos pés. Gritei.

-POLÍCIA! POLÍCIA!

Com um baque, caí da cama. Eu tentava fazê-la me largar, chutando seus braços.

-Quê é isso? - gritei.

-TELEFONE! - ela respondeu. Parecia apavorada. Parei de lutar.

-Simplesmente anote recado – falei, lentamente.

-É Draco Malfoy!

Meu sangue gelou.

Se Draco Malfoy ligasse para qualquer garota normal, essa garota ficaria muito feliz. A menos que ela tivesse um namorado. Ou fosse lésbica. Ou que tivesse uma conta milionário para pagar, que, infelizmente, é o meu caso.

-Diz que eu morri – falei rapidamente.

-Eu não posso dizer que você morreu! - Hermione fez careta - "Ah, você quer falar com Ginevra Weasley? Um momento, vou chamar ela. Ah, espera! Minha melhor amiga morreu e eu esqueci!"

-Diz que eu quebrei a perna!

-Mas você quebrou a perna duas semanas atrás! Já usou essa desculpa! - gritou ela – Vai atender a droga do telefone!

Temendo pela minha vida, me levantei de um salto e corri para a sala. Não antes sem escorregar no tapete. Tirei o cabelo da cara, respirei fundo, e fazendo minha melhor voz de ha-ha-eu-sou-bem-sucedida, atendi.

-Alô?

-Srta. Weasley, aqui é Draco Malfoy – disse a voz arrastada do outro lado da linha, quase intimidadora.

-Ah, sim – respondi, com a voz entediada – Você que esqueceu as cuecas aqui em casa.

Ao meu lado, Hermione enfiou a cara em uma almofada. Draco Malfoy pareceu desconcertado.

-Sou o representante do _banco_ – respondeu ele, tentando manter a pose.

-Eu achei que você fosse GoGo Boy! - exclamei. Hermione me chutou, e eu quase não contive o sorriso.

-Srta Weasley, você têm uma dívida de dezenove mil, quatrocentos e vinte e cinco com oitenta e dois centavos – continuou Malfoy, aparentemente tentando ignorar minha retardadice.

-Uh – bufei – Sabia que não devia ter ligado para o Disque Sim.

-Srta Weasley, esse é um caso sério, e eu gostaria que ele fosse encarado com seriedade – disse ele, frio.

_Ai._

-Gostaria de marcar uma reunião com a senhorita, para discutirmos o caso – continuou ele. Meu estômago embrulhou – Próxima sexta-feira, ás dezessete horas.

-Ah, sinto muito – respondi rapidamente – Nesse horário eu vou estar ocupada. Ah... Minha tia-avó Ariovalda sofreu um gravíssimo acidente de carro, e eu sou a única da família que possa cuidar dela sem que ela tenha ataques epiléticos de pânico.

-Ah... - tentou Malfoy, mas eu o interrompi.

-Tenho que ir agora, estou atrasada para meu trabalho. Au revoir!

Atirei o telefone longe e me joguei no sofá, respirando profundamente.

-Você nem ao menos fala francês – disse Hermione, ao meu lado. Quem visse de fora pensaria que estávamos extremamente cansadas. Dei de ombros.

-Eu também não saio com GoGo Boys, mas quem liga?


	6. V

Se alguém algum dia dissesse que suas pernas não influenciam no seu trabalho, eu gastaria o pouco dinheiro que ainda me resta para comprar uma espingarda e fazer esse alguém retirar o que disse. Porque Cho Chang não teria conseguido chegar onde está por causa de sua _inteligência._

Ok, tenho que admitir que não sou perfeita. Posso não ter as pernas mais longas do mundo, ou o cabelo mais brilhoso de Manhattan. Mas eu tenho _sentimentos._ E ainda estou tentando descobrir se isso vale para alguma coisa.

Ajeitei a bolsa nos ombros e segui em direção ao prédio. Gastei uns minutos do meu café da manhã escolhendo cuidadosamente que roupa colocar, e tinha absoluta certeza que essa não ia rasgar e nem fazer buracos na parede do meu chefe. Tinha escrito um artigo aceitável, mas eu não era boa o suficiente a ponto de andar estragando tudo ao meu redor.

Diferente da primeira vez, não me sentia intimidada pelas estruturas absurdamente bem-decoradas do hall. Era o que eu teria que ver todos os dias, afinal. Mesmo assim, continuava pensando que a empresa tinha uma plantação de secretárias-loiras-e-peitudas, porque não era possível! Deviam extinguir essas sementes da face da Terra.

-Ginevra Weasley – falei para a garota atrás do balcão. Ela mal me olhou, e já foi entregando um crachá.

-Sétimo andar – disse, com a voz cansada. Claro, cansada. O concurso de camisetas molhadas ontem deve ter sido cansativo.

-Obrigada – mantenha a pose, Ginny. Um dia você terá poder o suficiente para colocar em todo o prédio secretárias menos bonitas do que você.

Ou não.

Quando a porta do elevador fechava comigo dentro, uma mão passou pela fresta e a impediu. Imediatamente notei as compridas unhas amarelas que só podiam ter sido feitas no salão de beleza da Quarta Avenida. Aquele que para fazer as unhas custa setenta e três dólares. Aquelas, então. Deve ter sido o dobro. Isso se não forem incrustadas com diamantes.

Uma mulher alta e bem vestida entrou no elevador, pressionou o botão do vigésimo terceiro andar e parou ao meu lado. Reconheci sua minissaia da última edição da Cosmopolitan que vi na banca ontem. Não seria possível ela ter uma daquelas. Seu cabelo negro estava perfeitamente amarrado para o lado, deixando possível ver sua carteira verde-musgo em baixo do braço, de uma marca que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar, mas que parecia importante. Imediatamente fiquei intimidada. Porque minhas sapatilhas não eram páreas para suas botas de camurça.

-Jaqueta H&M com Jewelled Loafer? – perguntou ela, irônica, me lançando um olhar dos pés á cabeça – Eu não faria isso se fosse você.

Meu queixo caiu. Essa garota fala _Prada?_

A porta do elevador se abriu novamente e vários homens entraram tagarelando sobre imóveis, e eu e a morena fomos separadas bruscamente. Fiquei feliz porque não teria que inventar uma resposta suficientemente inteligente para revidar. Mas também fiquei triste, porque queria dar mais uma olhada na bolsa.

O elevador parou no sétimo andar e eu me espremi para passar entre os homens de terno e gravata e tropecei ao sair do elevador. Por sorte, consegui me manter em pé. Ergui a cabeça, decidida a agir como se não tivesse acontecido comigo, quando vi Harry Potter me observando, encostado no balcão da secretária do andar.

-Sinceramente, você devia procurar um seguro de vida – brincou ele.

-Pelo o menos se eu aparecer um dia com a perna quebrada, você não vai poder reclamar – falei, me endireitando. Ouvi o elevador fechar atrás de mim.

Ai, caramba. Eu acabei de chamar meu chefe de _você_. Logo no primeiro dia. E ainda fizera um comentário que poderia ofendê-lo. Já estava esperando ele me despedir antes mesmo de eu começar, mas, surpreendentemente, Harry Potter sorriu. É impressão minha ou ele está sempre sorrindo?

-Vamos torcer para que esse dia não chegue – disse. Ele se virou para a secretária atrás dele (oh, loira, que novidade) – Luna, você se importa de mostrar o local para a Srta. Weasley? Tenho uma reunião com os chefões em cinco minutos.

-Seria um prazer – ela sorriu para mim, e Harry desapareceu atrás de uma porta – Sou Luna Lovegood, se quiser me acompanhar.

Notei a diferença dessa secretária para as outras. Primeiro, essa não fazia questão de mostrar a maior parte possível de seu corpo que seria aceitável para trabalhar em uma empresa como essa. Ela parecia bem jovem, e imediatamente a alistei como uma possível aliada para sobreviver a essa selva de pedra.

-A Successful Savings é apenas uma das várias revistas que a empresa sustenta – disse, saindo de trás do seu balcão e abrindo a porta dupla, esperando eu passar – Pense nisso como uma árvore com raízes, e nossa revista é um pequeno galho lá no alto. Ou seja, descartável.

Hum, ok. A primeira impressão que querem que eu tenha do meu novo emprego é que a qualquer momento podemos ser todos mandados para a rua. Inspirador.

-Por isso damos o nosso melhor para superar todas as expectativas e continuar nas bancas – continuou ela, me guiando por uma sala comprida, cheia de cubículos com pessoas digitando furiosamente em seus computadores. Vários andavam de um lado para o outro, carregando pilhas de jornais, discutindo furiosamente ao celular ou carregando copos e mais copos de café barato – Tentamos o máximo encontrar furos, casos de pessoas que estão sendo enganadas sem saberem. É o que mais nos dá leitores. Já fomos processados por multinacionais três vezes – ela sorriu, parecendo feliz com isso – Essa é sua mesa – apontou para um cubículo vazio, parou de andar e se voltou para mim – Não consegui ler o artigo que fez para a entrevista, mas o Sr. Potter falou muito bem dele. Disse que era algo diferente, inovador. Precisamos mesmo de algumas novas ideias por aqui.

Ela suspirou, e olhou ao redor, viajando em pensamentos.

-Hum... Eu vou fazer o meu melhor – falei.

-O quê, desculpe? - ela piscou confusa – Enfim. O turno acaba ás cinco, mas o escritório não fica vazio antes das nove. Uma hora para o almoço ao meio-dia, mas isso não faz diferença, porque todo mundo fica ocupado demais para almoçar – ela sorriu – Seja bem-vinda, Ginevra Weasley.

-Hey, Luna! - chamei, quando ela se virou para voltar ao seu balcão – O que tem no vigésimo terceiro andar?

Ela começou a rir da minha cara. Não um sorrisinho, rir _mesmo._ Com direito a mão na barriga, inclinação para trás e tudo mais. Luna olhou para minha expressão confusa e imediatamente ficou séria.

-Espera, você realmente não sabe o que tem lá? - perguntou, apavorada.

-E porque você acha que eu perguntei? - resmunguei. Ela me pegou pelo braço, e me empurrou para dentro do meu próprio cubículo. O que era inútil, já que as paredes batiam em minha cintura.

-Você nunca, _nunca mesmo_ deve falar desse andar por aqui – sussurrou ela, me olhando com uma cara de "você vai morrer em sete dias" - Vigésimo terceiro andar, Arlete – meu queixo caiu – Uma das revistas de moda mais famosas da atualidade. E o lugar onde tem mais imbecis nesse prédio. Quanto mais alto é o andar da revista, mas famosa ela é – Luna se endireitou, e sorriu – Mas se pensar pelo lado positivo, fica mais fácil de todos eles caírem lá de cima em um acidente fatal. Até mais!

E se foi, me deixando em meu cubículo levemente confusa e um pouco assutada. Puxei minha cadeira de baixo da mesa e me afundei nela, respirando fundo.

Tem uma revista de moda fantástica no último andar e eu aqui presa com viciados em economizar. Definitivamente, esse não é o meu lugar.

Olhei ao redor. Cubículo aceitavelmente razoável. Tinha espaço para esticar as pernas, o que era bom. Não dava para ver meus colegas de trabalho. Cadeira fofa. Mesa comprida e um computador de última geração. Só precisa de um pouco de glitter e tudo fica perfeito.

-OE!

Soltei uma exclamação de susto quando uma cabeça surgiu por cima da parede.

-Não assuste a garota, Neville.

O tal Neville pareceu sem graça.

-Ah, desculpe! - disse, se levantando. Graças a Deus ele não é apenas uma cabeça falante – Eu ouvi uma voz nova, e achei que fosse a Luna brincando de fantoches de novo.

-Ei! - reclamou a garota, se aproximando com uma pilha de cartas – Foi só uma vez! - ela empurrou as cartas no peito do outro, com violência – Sua avó ligou de novo. Estão acabando minhas desculpas, uma hora você vai ter que atender.

Ele gemeu de medo. De certa forma foi engraçado ver um adulto temendo a própria avó.

-Diz que eu estou fazendo horas extras – disse ele.

-Você está supostamente fazendo horas extras há um tempão! - recamou Luna – Sua avó pensa que você não come nem dorme há duas semanas. Falta pouco pra ela vir ameaçar o Harry de morte.

-Taí outro que não come nem dorme – resmungou Neville, e finalmente pareceu se lembrar de mim, apertando o enchimento da cadeira, nervosa – Ah! Você deve ser a irmã do Rony, não?

-Hum... É – respondi, franzindo o cenho – Da onde você conhece ele?

-Todo mundo aqui conhece Rony Weasley! - exclamou Luna, sorrindo.

-Lembra daquela vez que ele... - começou Neville.

-Lembro – respondeu Luna, e os dois riram e olharam para o além, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Não vou nem perguntar – falei. Os dois piscaram, e pareceram voltar à realidade.

-Sou Neville Longbottom – disse ele, estendendo a mão por cima do seu computador. A apertei – Espero que você goste daqui. É um lugar legal para trabalhar, se você tiver talento e um pouco de paciência com o chefão.

-Quê? Ele é tão ruim assim? - perguntei, confusa. Neville sorriu.

-Você não faz ideia.

-Eu ouvi isso, Neville – disse Harry calmamente, passando no corredor ao nosso lado. Neville sumiu de vista, e logo eu ouvi o barulho do teclado.

-Eu não fiz nada – disse ele. Harry revirou os olhos e se dirigiu até sua sala. Luna sorriu para mim.

-Demora um tempo para se acostumar.

E me deixou sozinha em minha mesa sem decoração, quase tendo certeza pra onde foi parar o pessoal do hospício e pensando em quais as possibilidades de conseguir trabalhar no vigésimo terceiro andar.


End file.
